


【奈因】Sorrow

by Innocenct3



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 无限重生中，斯雷因努力保持着自我。lof旧文存档，始于2018.03.02，终于2019.10.05（其实开头一段16年就写出来了，一直到18年才有灵感orz）更新了番外。
Relationships: Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

警告：

无限重生梗，存了两年的脑洞终于有勇气写了。  
一切看起来高大上的情节都是一本正经的胡说八道。  
果然还是要原著向才好看（虽然番剧是放飞自我的剧情x.

 **角色死亡有！黑艾瑟依拉姆有！斯雷因中心有！OOC 有！！！**  
**私心产物，勿喷勿怪。不适者请退出。**  
**随时跑路。**  


0）

浪层层叠叠冲上沙滩，又迅速退回海中，咸腥而潮湿的水汽笼罩着这处海湾的所有物体。

他吐了几口水，呛咳着醒了过来，眼睛在看清周围一切之时暗淡下来。

又是这样。那么接下来……

“咔哒。”有手枪在身后上膛。

“突突突——”直升机打着强光从远方海面上赶来，打破了短暂的寂静，强烈的气流将他湿漉漉的头发带得飘飞，那个兜兜转转又回到原主身上的护身符也被扯得乱扬。

“界冢伊奈帆，对吧。”斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特弯起干燥苍白的唇瓣，艰难地朝持枪青年直起身。仍穿着宇航服的伊奈帆在对方眼底什么也没有探到。

“请转告公主殿下，我恐怕不能如她所愿了。”只有这样，他才能逃脱被强迫走向熟知未来的命运。

他旋即收起虚假笑容，从腰侧抽出一把枪，朝自己扣下扳机。一切都在电光石火间发生，就连离他最近的伊奈帆也没反应过来。

两秒钟内他便停止了心跳脉搏。

之后发生的于他已是关系全无。

1）

斯雷因清醒地认识到自己正在做梦。

浓烈到铺天盖地的蓝玫瑰花海现于眼前，耳边是海鸥的清脆啼鸣。于是他不再奢望看清不远处金发少女的面容，视线收回脚下，缓缓跪了下来。他伸出手想要折支花，却在捏住茎刺时停住，最后也只是俯下身轻轻的嗅了嗅浅淡的香气，混着咸腥。啪嗒，啪嗒。花大片大片的自发坠落，决绝地碎在泥土里。

只是个梦。

他想嗤笑，但还是面无表情地睁开眼。白色充斥着全部视野，斯雷因懒懒起身，外面在他醒来后发出窸窸窣窣的谈话声和脚步声，而他无意分辨内容。简单洗漱后狭窄的窗口外递了一盘简单的早餐，泛着热气。他接过来，盯了食物几秒钟，才拿起钝化的餐具吃了起来，每个动作都很慢，咀嚼到糜糊状再咽下。

过了不知多久，斯雷因终于吃完了饭，他用餐盘边缘放置的纸巾抿抿嘴角，将盘子又放在了窗口，很快有人取走了它。整个过程中没有一句交谈，他也没看到对方的脸。

斯雷因坐回床上，两眼放空地盯着不知名处。果然在他默念到八百多秒后一阵皮鞋的踏踏声由远及近，在门前停息。接着一个熟悉到即使失忆也能想起的声音道：“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”

界冢伊奈帆。死敌。一个在斯雷因·特洛耶特无数次生命中出现时长达三分之二的地球人。

可是，在被艾瑟依拉姆误解，被火星人蔑视，被地球人监禁，被所有人唾弃厌恶恐惧后，此时的斯雷因却只冷淡的朝门的方向抬抬眼。

他曾在火星有限的书籍中看到一个故事，那是地球上古希腊国度的名为俄狄浦斯的勇士，他经历千辛万苦想打败神谕指示的未来，最后却发现正是这反抗促成了自己可悲可怖的命运。

而他曾正如这勇士般不屈于命运，却在狂风骤雨般袭来的折磨下麻木到几近丧失生欲，且无处逃脱，只能被动承受这非人的遭遇，一次又一次，从他在火箭舱中苏醒，看到艾瑟依拉姆的那一瞬起，便万劫不复。

伊奈帆见牢中无人回应，顿了一下，打开手机中的监控屏，看到里面的青年一脸平静，眼底空空荡荡。他立刻通过识别过程进了这间牢房。

“今天如何？”倒是听不出讽刺之类的意思。斯雷因回神，目光与他的管理者相接，碧蓝眸中冰棱纵横。伊奈帆略怔，回想起近段时间来的报告。

三餐，都有吃完。住宿条件，已确认无危险品，也维持了标准配给。活动，喜欢看天花板，剩下就是看书，下国际象棋和时不时地嘲讽两句自己。

然而在这种不至于很快心生死志的环境中，伊奈帆却看到面前这个囚犯眼中毫不掩饰的晦暗与空洞。完全不同于昨天见到的那个残存生气、犹能以痛哭释放情感的青年。最终他不得不有些挫败地承认不知道斯雷因在想些什么。但若这两天收到斯雷因的死亡通知，他恐怕会毫不意外，即使这并不是他所希望看到的。

斯雷因一直盯着他，却并不答话，保持这个姿势过了几分钟，伊奈帆也是一个极富耐性的人，就陪着等。终于，斯雷因摇摇头，抬手指指喉咙。

哑了？可是昨天这人还在跟自己说话。他打电话叫来医生，来的已不是耶贺赖苍真，是名三四十岁的陌生男人。医生微不可查地朝伊奈帆点头，然后再给他做了几个简单的检查。斯雷因也不知是没看到还是无所谓，倒是很配合。

看着得到的数据，医生很清楚对方身体并无大碍，于是他拿出纸笔示意斯雷因以字代言。

那是一支钢笔，黑色的喷漆泛着类似于金属的光泽。笔尖是十分尖细的倒三角形。

细长而尖锐的金属制品。

只这么一点，就让斯雷因下定了决心。

情形似乎又回到两年前他逃离扬陆城时，斯雷因浑身紧绷，全神贯注地调动起所有能控制的肌肉，只是这次不是为了奔向希望。

他原本以一副懒散的姿态坐在床边，现在稍变姿势，就不动声色地准备好了随时暴起。在旁人看来，实在是再正常不过的小动作。而说实话，屋内的另两人想不出有什么理由让青年不顾一切地袭击他们，在门外配枪士兵遍布与最高级别警戒的情况下。

可是青年就是这么做了。手铐似乎对他反而是个助力，接过那支笔后，斯雷因一把勒住了医生的脖子，用力向后压。

“嗬……嗬……”医生顿时说不出话来，手勉强塞进脖子与手铐的空隙向外扯，一脸惊恐地将求助的目光投向伊奈帆。

这套一气呵成的动作下来，斯雷因表情依然是冷淡如冰原。让伊奈帆打消了刚才青年在伪装的想法，指腹在“紧急事故”的红色虚拟按键上迟疑不决。不过很快，他的犹豫就变得毫无用处。

青年没有半点逃狱的欲望。

他将面容藏在柔软而鲜明的浅色卷发下，只露出丰润的唇，残忍地抿成薄扁蜷曲的萎蔫花瓣。皮肤多年未见过热情的日光，被灯光打得惨白无比，囚服的宽大缝隙间道道刺眼的肉色疤痕隐约可见。此刻青年的样子竟莫名的柔弱可怜，让观者无法不生出同情心来。然而下一秒，他将钢笔转了个花，笔尖“咕叽”一声埋进脖颈。来自大动脉的赤红色的浪一波一波涌出、溅射，澎湃热情，将医生淋得满身都是，眼镜片被糊得严严实实。

中年男人到底是军部出身，脸色苍白地僵在原地一动也不敢动，直到脖子上的力道松懈后才猛地逃离桎梏。在其身后倒地的青年脸上没有解脱，没有怨怼，事实上，没有任何能够解读的情绪。

有着与那些血液同样颜色的虹膜没有随着瞳孔紧缩，年纪轻轻的将军面容僵硬。

斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特……

为什么要自杀？他没想到刚才随意的念头竟这么快成了真，难以言说的复杂情感像只剩缝隙的火山内的岩浆似的冲上喉头，惹起酸痛。

为什么不呢？

再醒来时斯雷因倒是难得发愣，眨了几下眼睛，里面含着薄薄的水光，让他看起来像是一头误踏入未知森林的小鹿。之后他收起表情，懒得再打量与记忆中的数分钟前完全一致的布置，对送进来的早餐也无动于衷。

他已经在这个诡异的循环里经历了漫长到寂寞的年月，每次死亡的下一秒便是记忆中的某个画面，衔接得极为流畅，仿佛经过剪辑的视频无停顿地走着进度条。

然而原本随机的重生这回却奇怪地重复。

斯雷因再次走了遍刚才的流程:引起界冢的注意、叫医生、自杀。但情况并没有改善，他仍在牢房内。

青年不由得拧起了眉。

其实斯雷因就算是拧眉，也是让人不得不暗叹好看的。白皙的脸庞上一双青蓝糅合的眼，眼尾近乎妖冶的上挑让略显幼嫩乖巧的轮廓顿时明动起来。

不仅那姣丽而不失英气的面容顶顶的好，而且品性也是无可指摘。如果没有……或许……啊，罢了。

青年从齿缝间流出喟叹。

看来是不能寻死了。

这次，在医生拿出纸笔后，斯雷因沉吟了半分钟才慢悠悠地接过来。青年异常的表现引起了屋内的另两人警觉，他们隐蔽地交换了眼色。

伊奈帆没有走出去，一方面是监视需要，另一方面也有私心作祟。

“那么，在你的意识中，这种情况是从什么时候开始的呢？”

今天醒来后。

“喉咙有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

个人认为完全正常。

“最近是否有食欲不振或是四肢无力的状况？”

一直。

医生没再问什么，在病历本上写下几行，收拾了起身，示意独眼青年出来说话。

“就目前来看，他应该是有心理疾病的倾向，我需要了解更多关于他的情况才能确定病情。”触及到听者不算赞同的眼神，男人脑补了什么又补了句，“不过，一切都听从上面的吩咐。”

“那么，我就先走了。”

伊奈帆盯着合上的门，里面仍是一片寂静。

在诊断过程中他的义眼一直紧盯着斯雷因，分析后得出对方没有说谎的结论。

心理疾病……吗？

2）

“斯雷因，等一下我就该上礼仪课了。斯雷因？”

名为艾瑟依拉姆的少女低头唤道。她提着洁白如新雪的裙摆，金黄的发丝从脸旁垂下散在胸前，碧眸清澈如冷泉。

很明显她在试图唤醒枕在腿上午憩的男孩。男孩发色浅淡得如同白沙，脸庞染上酣睡的微红。耳边的动静让男孩卷翘的睫毛抖了抖，但他仍未醒来。

女孩只好提高音量又唤了几声，男孩才揉揉眼睛睁开来，一双较之女孩更甚的剔透眸子显露出来，似湖绿似海蓝，仿佛世界上所有水体与天空能反射出的颜色都在其中，阳光撒在其中如同繁星。紧接着男孩瞪大了眼，并作一团地爬了起来。

“公公公公……公主殿下！！”男孩脸色爆红，在白净的两颊蔓延。他明明记得上一秒还在昏昏沉沉地打瞌睡。

“是我看到斯雷因睡觉的样子太可爱了，才擅自将你挪了过来。”女孩吐了吐粉色的舌尖。

斯雷因舒了气，但还是表情慎重地行了鞠躬礼:“不管怎么样，请殿下原谅我的失仪！”

女孩歪歪头有些苦恼：“完全不觉得哦，斯雷因放心好了。呐，趁还有一段时间，还是继续给我讲讲地球上的事情吧。”她的小伙伴就是太死板了，虽然配上软软的表情与糯糯的声音更显可爱。

“荣幸之至。”男孩这才真正放松下来，微笑着直起身。  
日光穿过茂密的树叶而投射斑驳光影，南风徐徐拂过脸颊，他们倚靠的这棵大树四周是漫无边际的花海，一切陷入了微动的静谧中，几乎让人忘记了都是冰冷的仪器模拟而成的事实。耳边传来男孩柔和的声音，艾瑟依拉姆合眼，衷心期望这一刻能永远留存在记忆中。

她醒了。

脸颊上湿漉漉的，嘴边泛起咸咸的苦涩。

确实是黄粱一梦，然而梦中之景毕竟是意识碎片化的投射，有些事情便去掉镜花水月的幕罩而浮现出来。

新婚的丈夫仍在熟睡，俊朗的五官安详舒展。她当然明白自己与他多么门当户对。新婚当日举国欢庆，民众许假一周，星际间贺电不断，然而在盛大的婚宴上，自然的接受着四周刺眼闪光灯与应酬式的道贺声的，与库兰卡恩走上红地毯的，在神父与火地双方无数的镜头面前应下结婚誓言的自己，可曾分出一点心思给身陷囹圄的青年？

是啊，正是她，借着丈夫的势力与自己的名号，借着轨道骑士对青年地球人身份的积怨，借着地球军民对其的惧怕仇恨，亲手将决心为薇瑟帝国倾尽所有的青年扔进了牢门，让其从此背负挑起地火双方战争的罪孽与无尽骂名。

而他从来都是微笑着，虽然疲惫从眼尾嘴角倾泻，看不到眼中有丝毫笑意。他笑着与自己说再见，笑着看自己苏醒，笑着解释他薄如蝉翼的谎言，笑着将护身符送给自己……啊，他那么珍重的亡父的遗物，却最终被她丢弃在混战之中。

她真的，想要去理解过青年吗？

她原是瞪着双大眼发愣的，却在在无声的情感冲荡中渐渐困倦，最后沉入黑暗中，直到设定的虚拟阳光照进屋内。

“女王陛下？！您这是怎么啦？”埃德尔利泽看着她眼底隐约的青黛惊呼，紧张地问询，“是睡的不舒服吗？请务必提出来。”

昔时伴随女王度过地球逃亡经历的小女仆，现在凭着资历与能力已拥有皇家总管的头衔，中规中矩的盘发也早就散下垂落胸前，一如少女逐渐长开来。

艾瑟依拉姆看着她， 思绪不自觉地又引到青年身上，她记得埃德尔利泽在她苏醒后十分的崇敬对方，全然不复记忆中对地球人趾高气扬颐指气使的模样。起初埃德尔利泽还想就青年的传闻努力澄清，而现在明知自己心意的她绝口不提此事，只是有时候会不自觉地发呆。

“没什么大碍，无须担心。请帮我取消今天的行程，我要去那里一趟。”

“那里”是两人心知肚明的地方，埃德尔利泽差点暴露自己的喜悦与兴奋。

而库兰没有多问。他总是在艾瑟依拉姆面前那么温柔贴心，无条件地支持着她的想法，十足的绅士派头。他所有的反应都只是一句“路上小心”和一个轻柔的额头吻。

这一切都是如此美好，让刚刚即位的女王心头轻松许多，她坐在伪装过的小型客运舰中，满怀希望。

几个小时后她的希望就被无情打碎了。

因为是私人来访，所以引起的动静很小，艾瑟依拉姆没费多大力气就见到了青年。

她惊异于斯雷因现在的模样，像一株——不，斯雷因绝不是柔弱倔强的花朵——像一只被剪去羽翼的鸥鸟，整个人都失去了鲜活的气息，在日光灯下苍白如幽灵。而离上次见面不过两星期。

她的心揪成一团，褐发赤眸的故人语焉不详，也没说青年憔悴成了这副模样。

“斯雷因……”她忧虑地上前（若不是警卫已被吩咐在门外等候，这时就该出面制止了），绕过桌子想要握住青年被拷住的双手，却被避开来。

女王瞪大了眼睛。印象中，除了那次叛乱之外，青年从未违背过她的意愿。

“女王陛下。”仍然是极尽温柔，较梦境中的声线更为成熟，让艾瑟依拉姆几乎以为那个闪避的动作是她的误解，“您这是何必？”

青年浅浅叹息，抬起脸庞，仍面无表情地说:“我只是罪人罢了。倒是您多次前来，被有心之人知道，可是对两方都不利。”

女王陛下这才看清她原轨道骑士的眼眸，仿佛从冰层下看向黎明的天空，暗淡冰冷，透出冰面的透明质感，让她只是瞧着便觉寒意顿起。她脸上的肌肉僵住，试图保持住表面的仪态：“我会努力让斯雷因过得自由的。”

“哦？”斯雷因身体向后微仰，靠在椅子背上，“无论如何，我被囚禁于此是双方底线吧。”

那又算什么呢？艾瑟依拉姆仿佛听到了青年未竟的话语。一针见血。她没绷住表情，蹙眉抿唇。明明已经继位许久，却在他面前无法控制。

而斯雷因移开视线没有再看她，又成了放空状态，仿佛天花板上突然冒出了什么匪夷所思的东西似的。

女王眼角几乎浮现银光，她很久没有这种无力感了。想要拯救他，却发现不过是自己一厢情愿，看穿一切的对方也只是懒得说出口罢了。胸脯克制地起伏几下，像是怕惊扰了什么，她最终平静下来：“呐，斯雷因，还记得我们小时候吗？”这次她换了个方向。

对面的人手指蜷了下，微小的动作没有逃过女王敏锐的视线。她再接再厉道:“我真的、真的非常喜欢斯雷因，皇族不比寻常家，轨道骑士们的子弟又无适合的，所以那时总是喜欢逗弄你，看你脸红又强作正经的模样。”怎么会有那么可爱的男孩子，双眼晶晶亮得仿佛你就是全世界一样地望着你，敬慕你。

斯雷因仍然那样苍白，但眼中已经恢复了光彩，  
“之后在地球，我见到了斯雷因说过的地球上的天空，大海，云，鸟……一切都是安详、和谐而自由的，能看出如若没有战火会是怎样的美丽，因此我一直在努力地寻求和平。

……

她哪里知道斯雷因不是在回忆童年，而是自动屏蔽了艾瑟依拉姆的话，回想起过去周目里通常会发生的情形。  
“可是，斯雷因，为什么，你要发动战争呢？在我的记忆中，你是绝对不会忍心让地火人民陷入战乱之苦的啊。”

“为什么，不愿意同我一道去谋求两方共处的和平呢？”  
“斯雷因就在这里好好反省吧，我相信你会改过自新的，到时候我再接你出来。”

女王板起脸，怀着自以为的痛心疾首决然离开，之后斯雷因再没见过她，倒是地球方的人整日来寻他，只有威逼没有利诱（毕竟他再怎么样也不可能再出去了），无所不用其极，试图套出什么子虚乌有的帝国机密，榨干他作为发动战争的罪魁祸首的最后一点价值。只有到了过分的程度，那个界冢伊奈帆才会面无表情而无可指摘地将他们挡回去，让他求得暂时的闲暇。

可谓生不如死。青年阴郁地想着。

于极高处投下那根虚妄蛛丝的释迦牟尼式人物，也不过如此吧。

可他与犍陀多却是半分关系也无的。

……

然而这次她却道：“斯雷因，现在我开始有些理解你的心理了。”

女王依旧穿着两年前离去时的装束，只是五官开始舒展开不复幼嫩，渐渐显出女人妩媚娇艳的轮廓。“我查过了这期间的记录，也从埃德尔利泽那里获知了不少，果然还是太过仓促了。”

斯雷因听她说:“我很感激你，在库鲁特欧那里隐忍这么多年也好，明知我的意愿还要向地球开战也好，违背自我消除所有威胁也好……一定是费了很大代价才做了觉悟吧。”

“我也对此感到很抱歉，那个时候事态紧迫，你一意孤行，而我也不能坐以待毙，双方实在都很过激。”

艾瑟依拉姆眼睫一扫，视线落在斯雷因胸前。

“啊，那个护身符……”斯雷因闻言也低头看向它，说实话，即使是重置了这么多次，斯雷因还是该死的对艾瑟依拉姆的话有些不自觉的反应。

但也仅是如此了。一切在令人发指的死亡过程中消磨殆尽了，只剩下一个愿望，渺小到无从开口的愿望。

自由。并为此无所不能。

艾瑟依拉姆现早已懂得这种情况下无论说什么都像是苍白无力的借口，于是干脆用一双盈满似要溢出的歉疚的翠碧水眸凝视他，只道：“我会尽我所能补偿的。”

青年歪了歪头，竟是动了下嘴角，那双恢复光彩的眼睛便更加动人心魄，眼尾暧昧的弧度让那个动作带上了似笑非笑的意味。

时刻盯着对方表情的艾瑟依拉姆不禁升起不详预感，只是还没来得及说什么便被青年来了一记：“抱歉，不会再给您了。毕竟，是您自己丢掉的。有心抑或无意，终归是被丢掉了。”

斯雷因彻底无视了对面那个不久前自己还恨不得将所有成果都拱手相送的女孩的苍白脸色，自顾自道：“那么，再怎么后悔自责，事实也是无法改变的。况且……”  
“几周、几月、还是几年后，日理万机的您还会拥有如今的心情吗？”

他抬抬手，腕上那圈金属制品叮铃作响：“我的话不变，既然无法让我自由，还是尽早停止这种虚假关心为好。”

语毕，斯雷因又移开了视线。

空气变得胶水般粘稠，连呼吸都难以为继，静默良久，斯雷因听到椅子挪动的声音，接着门把手被拧动，女王声音低低响起：“……我还会来的。”

这下子什么也不想说了。青年抬眼瞥向门口，果然，那名少校站在艾瑟依拉姆身后，睁着那只暗赤色的眼睛看他。于是他想了想，摆出两年前才会露出的笑容，目送两人离开。

伊奈帆深深望了眼房间里的青年，当天的剩余时间里全部在回想那副矛盾表情。青年的笑容透着年轻、鲜活、温软，甚至可以说是可爱——对于雪姐来说——如果忽略他死寂的双眼的话。

从始到终，那其中的坚冰都没有半分融化的迹象。

3）

死亡是什么感觉？

这个问题的答案斯雷因早已烂熟于心，从初次的颤抖到几次后的呕吐晕眩再到后来的麻木，但他还是坚决地继续着这个无限轮回，任由心底伤痛苦难凝成的腐烂黑泥在逼仄之处日积月累，发酵成一片沼泽。

只是不在乎并不代表不痛苦，郁结的心绪时刻黏腻地贴附着思维而无从排解，如同滚下坡的巨石。他几乎放弃了抵抗，让它自行下坠直至无人知晓的地狱尽头。

直到这次。直到这次。

那股世界的意志，简直是无聊至极又恐怖至极，将他的命运玩弄于股掌之上。不过阴暗的心思倒是在那些伤人话语说出后争先恐后地涌出，让他轻松不少。

获益于他人的的痛苦吗……还真是恶趣味啊。

他试着又自杀了次，这次成功了。

“砰——”这是子弹钻入肉体的钝音。斯雷因眨了眨眼，勉强适应了昏暗的视野。行动快于思维地，他不着痕迹地判断起时间线。

旁边是塔尔西斯，前方是倒地的艾瑟依拉姆和界冢伊奈帆。那么不用多想，斯雷因也知道身后是狼狈地坐在地上的棕发的伯爵，他未来的养父，扎兹巴鲁姆。

斯雷因直接上前用两发子弹利落地结果了两个未成年人，然后转身对准了扎兹巴鲁姆。

男人被这突如其来的转折弄得十分茫然，从他那快要崩裂的表情上可以看出。不过伯爵毕竟是扬言要毁掉薇瑟皇族的人，很快就反应过来，换上看了场绝世好戏后的餍足：“如果我没有想错，你这是同意了吧。”

“是的，伯爵阁下。”斯雷因面不改色地发射了第三枚子弹，扎兹巴鲁姆闷哼一声，铁锈色逐渐在暗红色的制服蔓延。

斯雷因走近几步，没有做出什么例如挑起男人下巴之类的挑衅，取而代之的是恭顺的俯首听命的姿态，他将枪保持在一个既能威胁男人又不会被抢走的位置，接着卸了男人的腕关节，用肩膀扛起男人的重量走向塔尔西斯。

“请允许我稍后再陈述个人计划。”他边走边说，声调平平如同机械音。

确保伯爵不会因失血而死后他启动了塔尔西斯，一掌挥下，一如当初尼洛克拉斯所为，将那两人毁尸灭迹后才飞走，全然不顾身后两个女人绝望的哭叫。

大概是被看到了。念头只是一闪而过，下一秒斯雷因便将精力转到操纵机体上。

回到扎兹巴鲁姆自己的扬陆城，斯雷因将未来的走向大致选择后，模棱两可地充作所谓战略，顺利通过伯爵设的关卡。虽然没有让男人完全放下戒心，但也暂时足够了。他换上灰色的制服，站在观景台上，沉默地俯视远去的水蓝色星球。

实际上这是他第一次成功走这么远。

如果每一次他都能随心所愿的话，那两人不知道会死多少回，或者他干脆在地球上找个地方隐居起来，了了一生。

故而仍是世界的意志搞的鬼，让他处处受限，不得逃脱。自循环发生变故后，他心里隐隐有了猜测，果然那抹意志对他的禁锢开始松动，或许某一天，他甚至可以彻底摆脱既定剧情——是的，如同提线木偶般，他的被操纵的戏剧人生。

之后他依旧让蕾穆丽娜假扮艾瑟依拉姆，下令向地球进攻，而地球军因为缺少界冢伊奈帆节节败退，最终于一年又五个月后同意薇瑟帝国发来的和谈意愿。火地双方达成了不平等的和平共识，同意部分火星人可以移居地球。

斯雷因也乐得清闲，放弃了唾手可得的伯爵位子，顶着扎兹巴鲁姆所溺爱的养子的名头如愿在地球过起了平淡生活。为了这段来之不易的自由生活，他不得不费了点心力掌握住扎兹巴鲁姆的大量把柄，防止这位大权在握的神经病潜在者哪天突然把他偷偷做掉，相似的经历让斯雷因很清楚扎兹巴鲁姆的自尊和多疑不会允许一个曾经要挟过自己的人还活蹦乱跳，库鲁特欧伯爵就是例证。

他住在一处毗邻卢塞恩的不知名小镇上，这里在他模糊不清的童年记忆中占有很大比重。他让随行的副官们在郊区寻了个带花园的房子后，除了僮仆外通通打发走。接着围绕着购书，种花，清心寡欲。周围不是没有邻居带着自制点心来串门，但时间久了意识到他孤僻成性，也就不来打扰，偶尔的惊鸿一瞥便使他们惊艳于青年的风姿，那脸庞上笼罩的阴郁漠然又令其望而却步。

时光——有点酸——但时间确实如光一般流逝，属于快乐的那部分更是如此。地球上的天空依旧如记忆中般美丽，无论清晨还是晴午，无论阴天还是日暮，来自太阳的光线令空际溢出蓝色调的丰富色彩。花朵在苗圃里怒放，彰显蓬勃的生命力，比从火星的资料库中的影像更加令人目眩神迷。

若论事实，斯雷因十分珍惜人生里这段短暂的平和日子，他对于痛苦和厄运太过熟悉，以至于早已嗅到下一次回溯的前兆。艾瑟依拉姆看他挺准，斯雷因的确如一只被剪去飞羽的鸟儿，自由于他已是可望而不可即，他无力再强打精神地在这片故土上游历，只能从平凡生活的余烬中刨出来那么一点梦景般的火星聊以慰藉。

那几年的劳损使斯雷因时常罹受病痛之苦，这时他便陷入门廊里的躺椅中，铺着毛茸茸的毯子休憩。光影挪移，和风拂面，乱红摇曳，年月变了再变，门外孩童的欢笑声远了近，近了远。战火不是没再点燃，但都被他的养父避开来，伯爵的名号最终没落到他头上，被多年前扎兹巴鲁姆寻来的又一名养子领走。估计是被提点过，那人维持斯雷因的生活，却只字不提，他也乐得自在。斯雷因第一次如此安稳地度过了剩余的人生。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二发，如有谬误还请直接提出。  
> 警告：  
> 这是一个描写各种可能性的故事，有黑泥出没。  
> 对艾瑟感觉很复杂，既想虐虐她，又不想太费笔墨ooc，毕竟其实原著里 她不是没有智商，只是角度没有与地位相符罢了。  
> 话说我写的真的是奈因向吗？

这里是俄罗斯总部。

界冢伊奈帆坐在濒临破碎的斯雷普尼尔里，血沿着他额角、颧骨、下颌的线条蜿蜒而下，逐渐干结成颜料般的印痕。

来自火星的金发碧眼的公主殿下脸上此刻也满是灰尘与汗水混成的污泥，她奔到斯雷普尼尔打开的驾驶舱前，看着座位里生死未卜的友人，一时间惊惧与怒火冲得她太阳穴处的血管嘣嘣鼓动。

“伊奈帆桑？！”

艾瑟不由得伸出手来，掌心躺着来自同属金发碧眼少年的赠礼。她欲将这在暗弱之境内仍闪烁清亮光芒的坠饰转赠给饱受战乱之苦的少年，因着那日临行前斯雷因虔挚的加护。

这时伊奈帆苏醒过来。虽被机体撞击波及，对于接受军事训练的正值青春的少年来说却无大碍。他嘴角牵起细小的弧度，亦伸出手去，接住那条饱含温热情感的礼物。

身后传来声响，艾瑟陡然警觉，那是从记事起再熟悉不过的、薇瑟帝国军人的长靴行步时发出的声音。

那声音从银色的塔尔西斯上传来，接着是地面的高度，又连续响了几下，愈来愈近。是库鲁特欧卿吗？艾瑟顿住动作，但这个速度并不符合那人优雅的风度。

“公主殿——”

第一个音节由软糯的声线发出时，艾瑟便明晓了来人身份，那声音里丰沛的惊喜激动亦是她在这么久的孤立无援后所萌生的。

“趴下——”伊奈帆却在她抬头前厉喝，艾瑟感到自己被一股大力按倒。

下一个无可避免到来的瞬间，枪声响起，连着遁入血肉的噗嗤声在空气中振动。

“诶？”

刚刚起身的伊奈帆，在千钧一发之际，下意识地护住了少女。

那日跳上运输机时听到的声音，其主人与声线一般软糯可欺的模样，脸上无法抑制地扬起欣喜的笑容，冬雪与泥土覆盖下的暗秽便突现了更甚于那条项链的明媚春光。

然而——

听到不详的枪声后，艾瑟以从小接受训练得来的速度扭过头，却看到了从此长夜里萦回不散的梦魇。

斯雷因的表情僵住，那莹白的面庞变得如同石膏般缺乏人类的柔软。被薇瑟军服收束而显得窄瘦的、被艾瑟暗暗评价为比女孩子还要柔韧细腻的腰上，一团明艳的赤红色正迅速晕染开，仿佛滴在地上的雨迹。

少年仿佛是后知后觉地感受到了痛苦，愣愣地抚上伤处，才瞳孔紧缩，侧身看向罪魁祸首——扎兹巴鲁姆，虽箕踞而坐却一副高傲的神情，举起的手臂尽头握着仍在冒烟的手枪。

艾瑟意识到，斯雷因恰好站在扎兹巴鲁姆与她的连线上。

少年只撑了几秒钟就跪跌在地——似乎因伤痛无力活动——手上动作却不慢分毫。随着连续射击，扎兹巴鲁姆的手腕很快渗出了暗红色。

他的身体开始摇晃，但枪口没有偏移。

“嘶、咳咳咳——”

有着不错的忍耐力的伯爵也不由得漏出一丝痛意。

斯雷因放下手。这间刚刚才发布过对火声明的会议室仿佛现在才显露出它的空旷，以至于他颤抖的呼吸清晰可闻。斯雷因回转看向艾瑟，脸上是若无其事的笑意，从那双青蓝色的眼眸中只能看到对艾瑟无碍的庆幸与后怕。

“您没事……真是太……好了。”

这么说着，斯雷因眼皮落下来，像断了线的木偶般直挺挺地倒了下去。

艾瑟依拉姆尖叫一声——她以为自己发出了尖叫，事实上只是一声比喘息大不了多少的喘泣——然后脱离了伊奈帆不知何时松开的保护圈，扑到她的少年身边，少年身上血液的涌势触目惊心。

“斯雷因？！斯雷因？！不要、快醒醒啊！！斯雷因！！！”

黑暗仿佛幽深的湖水隔绝四周，接着光线刺透纯黑的幕罩。

斯雷因睁开眼，自己正站在塔尔西斯上，昏暗的封闭大厅、废墟以及铁锈灰烬的气味立刻唤醒了他记忆中的一幕。

身体抖了起来，手放在弹出口的边沿上，塔尔西斯顿时发出细微的嘎吱声，而指腹也因足以深陷其中的力道被锋锐的金属割破，一股血腥气漫开来。

安静的环境中能很清楚地听到惊喜的女声在唤着“伊奈帆桑”，斯雷因飞快地眨着眼，大脑一片空白。

公主会受到枪击，接着自己会跟随扎兹巴鲁姆一同回到薇瑟，行狸猫换太子之事，欲图谋逆，最终沦为阶下囚。

这是“印象”中的信息，仿佛千万次预演过般无可置疑。

只是，憧憬着公主殿下的，以公主之愿为己任的自己，为什么之后会做出背叛之举，与公主决裂到无可挽回的地步？

处于此记忆节点的斯雷因不能理解未来自己的心路历程，但他不会冷眼旁观，让一切重蹈覆辙。于是苦思冥想下，他用了不会引起警觉的方法挡下了几乎成为命运转折点的那颗子弹，虽然浑身冷汗，连带那些鞭伤也肿痛起来，但比起之后薇瑟与地球间即将面临的毫无意义的战争来说不值一提。

这场由斯雷因自导自演的戏剧以他的倒地完美谢幕，他隐约记得艾瑟依拉姆公主的哭喊，阴影在脸上扫过时的光影变化，四周的窃窃私语，被抬上担架的感觉。接着黑暗再次袭来，如湖水般隔绝四周，这便是最后的印象。

当光线再次进入眼中时，斯雷因定了定神，才恢复视力。触目所及是惨白的墙壁，勉强在标准线波动的家具，鼻腔分辨出空气中若有若无的消毒水味，混着伤口特有的腥臭。

门不久便打开来，艾瑟依拉姆鼻尖通红眼睫湿润，见他苏醒，步伐不由得加快了些。

她又换回了那身公主裙，雪白色的华服如其性格般纯真烂漫。斯雷因本是高兴的，但却奇异地无动于衷，甚至连意识到这点后的恐惧亦无。

——身为薇瑟皇女，何等天真才能妄想着地火永久和平的美梦，何等天真才能将薇瑟的密辛公之于众？何等天真，才会认为将斯雷因，这个被视为挑起战争的罪人，从无数愤怒着、呼喊着要求施以极刑的人潮中救下来，并赐予其暗无天日的余生，是给予他仁慈的救赎？

这声音熟悉又陌生，也不聒噪，只是低低地、以毫无起伏的声音诉说。这些话虽不能使他动摇，但也足够令人心烦意乱。

——公主拯救了我，所以就算要为公主牺牲，我也在所不辞。再者，既是叛乱，便该料到会有失手之时，杀之亦不足以平息余波，怎么能说的这么好听？

内心思绪翻涌，斯雷因面上倒是不显，只一副惺忪模样，于是艾瑟放慢了脚步，小心翼翼地瞧他。表面上她也可称是一人之下万人之上，但她除了她的幼驯染和埃德尔利泽外从未真正拥有不掺杂念的友人。即使是界冢伊奈帆，她也不敢妄下定论。

她仍记得那天搂住斯雷因的感觉，明润的肌肉线条在察觉前已变得干瘦，生机正从这具皮囊中逸散，像是漏了气的车胎、扁下来的氢气球。她抖着手去捂那伤口。血色是那么明朗热烈，却与这片土地上过去的将来的尘埃混沌在一起。

伊奈帆在旁边站了会儿，也加入了这场简陋至极的急救。他的手移向了昏迷者的衣扣。

“诶？！”

“血液干结的话，衣服会黏在皮肤上，到时候再脱会造成二次伤害。”

然而伊奈帆依旧顶着波澜不惊的面具，如此一本正经地解释。

手上动作却麻利得堪比平日操作斯雷普尼尔。

艾瑟依拉姆愣愣地看他三下五除二将斯雷因上身从层层衣料中剥出，少年骨肉分明，只是那原本白润如玉的肌肤被染血的纱布包裹起来，她面色转白，颤抖着稍稍掀起一处，其上布满狰狞的伤痕。后背、前胸、脖颈，嫣红的肿胀的疤痕，有的甚至仍泛着血丝。

这到底是？

她倒抽一口气，强自镇定下来。片刻后赶来的地球军自然要应付几句，必要的审查手续也不会简单，更何况，扎兹巴鲁姆的出现，就说明了很多事情还潜藏在水面下，这些都等着她去解决。她不能慌，她是薇瑟帝国的长公主，未来的女皇，她要庇佑她的幼驯染，再也无法被他人所利用伤害，她要护佑她的子民们，寻求共赢的和平之道。

于是她凭着这股子热血抑住眼泪，稳住双手，协助起有相关经验的伊奈帆。

伊奈帆将那少年的上衣撕成布条，在他身腰上缠了几圈，殷红仍在蔓延，所幸速度已然慢了下来。艾瑟依拉姆起身，疾步走向此时双腕也是鲜血淋漓模样的扎兹巴鲁姆。而伊奈帆看着形同酣睡的少年，刚才那个凄美的微笑在脑海里一闪即逝，他鬼使神差地伸出手去，在少年的唇畔又顿住。

了解了事情的原委，艾瑟依拉姆哑口无言，薇瑟帝国与地球的战争自其形成伊始便从未停息，但她却单纯的认为停止战争就会迎来和平，漠视了薇瑟内部大厦将倾的现状。

她想自己原来还是傲慢的，只是那傲慢太过理所当然以至于现在才发觉。看着那副幼弱稚子样，一步步成长为眼前的翩翩少年，她却从未细想过软软的他在薇瑟军队里直面薇瑟皇家那些辉煌隙间的丑恶，与如今这场冠冕堂皇的战争的血腥时的心情。这些她过去从未在意的事情，在她目睹了这几个月来各方政权间的明争暗斗虚与委蛇的惶然一惊后，霎时明朗。

不过，停止战争的确不算是优先事项。没有这摊浑水，那些蜷缩的眠蛇将会不动声色，直至时机成熟再对帝国枢机狠狠咬下。如何兼顾，成了贪心的烦恼。

纵然思绪万千，她望着虚弱而眼神依旧清亮的少年，声音也不由得柔软几分:“斯雷因，身上还在痛吗？”

因为医生刚刚来过，判断斯雷因术后恢复正常，艾瑟也不急着叫医生。

“啊、那个，已经不痛了，谢谢公主殿下。”只是激动之下牵动了伤口，顿时如被拽了下线的风筝那样抖了抖，被刺激得闭起一只眼睛。

“啊咧，这不是还痛吗，”艾瑟依拉姆又往前走了两步，小心翼翼地握上少年的手，“斯雷因，是库鲁特欧伯爵做的吗？”

“……”

该怎么说呢？库鲁特欧伯爵身为信奉纯血论的顽固派之一，对薇瑟的忠诚却毋庸置疑。但也因他对自己这个地球人的蔑视，才让扎兹巴鲁姆抓了机会拖延找回公主的时间。

虽然是不由自主的棋子，自己仍间接导致了库鲁特欧伯爵的死亡。这让他该如何回答？

“是……但那是误会！伯爵也是为了找回公主才……而且现在……”终于他折中了下，说着说着沉默下来。

伤口都被好好地上了药，缠了绷带，只是上药之时不免还是能看清肌肤上盘踞的那些狰狞的疤痕。这还是已经过了一段时间，当日情形之严重可想而知。库鲁特欧伯爵惯好使鞭，刑罚时怕是来了兴致，专挑被衣物遮挡又能痛极的地方，又深又宽的伤口纵横交错。

“啊，是我不好，让斯雷因回忆到不好的事情。”她轻轻捏了捏斯雷因的手才放开，又道：“扎兹巴鲁姆吐露了真相，他的扬陆城还在攻占中。一旦与支持我的那方取得联系，我们就可以回到薇瑟停止这场战争了！”

停止战争，真的听到后，反而有种不真实的感觉，轻飘飘的话语，将无数人的命运一锤定音，这就是力量。但自己并没有渴求于此的感觉，为什么？被扎兹巴鲁姆干扰了吗？

他最终只是干巴巴道：“那真是太好了。”

“不过，话说回来，”艾瑟突然眼睛发亮，似乎是有了什么主意，“斯雷因还没有正式回过地球吧？”

“诶、突然问起这个……不过，确实是这样，除了任务期，没有来过地球。”

“等到战争结束后，就带斯雷因来玩吧，如何？”

“来地球……”

“——咚咚咚。”迟疑的话语恰巧隐藏于这突兀的敲门声下。

来者是斯雷因为数不多的认识的地球人之一。默默点头致意后，他走进来。

“你好，特洛耶特先生，我是界冢伊奈帆，就是你口中的‘橙色家伙’。之前是在战场上，所以没有道歉的必要，但是如今，还请在这里安心养伤。”

他站在离病床几步远的地方，神态自若地道出了某种程度上算是斯雷因近来所有遭遇起因的事实，似乎完全没有考虑过被厌恶的可能性。

确实，斯雷因知道界冢伊奈帆的存在，那是利用过他后毫不留情地将他打落水中的敌人，更是之后阻拦他求死脚步的恶徒。

但那所谓的“印象”更像是文字描述，而与扎兹巴鲁姆对峙中的短暂一瞥根本来不及细看，故而斯雷因初次看清“橙子家伙”的面目。说不厌恶是虚伪的，不过毕竟是在对方总部，加之不久便无需再见，于是这些无休止的令人厌倦的纷争便不再重要，用一句“了解了”作结。

伊奈帆见状眼神微滞，似乎对斯雷因的好说话感到意外，也不再出声。

“‘橙色家伙’……你们难道之前见过了吗？”倒是艾瑟开口了。

“种子岛那里，与我进行了合作、对抗费米安的运输机驾驶员。”

艾瑟将时间轴理顺，发现那正是在斯雷因受刑前。“怎么会……？”她以袖掩唇，湖绿的眸中碧波荡漾，“那不就是说，斯雷因因为来到这里才会被这样对待的吗？！”

听到这句话，斯雷因只觉心脏如同被捏破的青柠，莫名泛起酸涩，竟生出流泪的冲动。他一怔，撇过眼：“那是……误会嘛。”

“斯雷因真是……”公主眼圈泛起嫣红，看似无奈的话语里情感几乎满溢出来。

“呀，失态了呢，”过了会儿，在目睹了整个过程的地球少年旁，艾瑟依拉姆眨眨眼，偏向对方道，“不如现在请医生过来吧。”

“嗯。”

“斯雷因，我还有些事要处理，你好好养伤，不要太劳心哟。”

斯雷因望着雪白的倩影隐于门后，不经意地蹙起眉，眼底染上困惑。

情感……在消失……

“特洛耶特先生——”伊奈帆按了铃后直视他，眼里含着审视与……期待？虽然隐藏得很好，但察言观色多年的斯雷因最不缺这类技巧，不过最后一种情绪是何意？

“斯雷因就好。”

“——斯雷因，当时为什么会救我这个地球人？”

闻言，他眼睛侧移了片刻，又转回来：“无论是谁，那都是为了之后可能的交涉顺利，不过……就是这样。”

“不是同为地球人的同理心吗？”斯雷普尼尔的王牌驾驶员冷不防冒出一句，赤眸曳出一瞬的火光。

斯雷因眉间阴影聚拢，旋又展开，“是公主殿下吧。我是移民者，十几年的时间足够消磨掉对地球的感情了。”他垂下眼，看着自己扎着绷带的双手。

“那么，失礼了。”得到了答案，虽是情理之中，却是意料之外，伊奈帆内心郁结地打开了房门。

果然是耶贺赖苍真。

“情况很不错，预计一两个月就能自如行动了，”医生扶着眼镜直起身，“现在莽撞的话伤口一定会裂开，最多也就是坐起身的程度，要小心哦。”

“啊，好、好的。谢谢您。”

耶贺赖苍真看着似乎害了羞的少年一怔，嘴角不经意间上提：“不用这么客气哦。”

“啊，我是网文韵子，初次见面，请多指教哟。”短发的女孩面容开朗，似乎从未被忧色侵染。

养伤期间，一些好奇的与艾瑟依拉姆有过交流的人曾来过这里。

“我是妮娜·克莱因，请多指教。”韵子旁边的女孩紧跟着说到，一副紧张又好奇的模样。

斯雷因对这些女孩没有反感的理由，便微笑起来：“我是斯雷因·特洛耶特，此次为接回公主以及停止战争而来。”

“果然和想象中不一样啊，”韵子看着斯雷因，脸上突然发烧，小声道，“我还以为所有的火星人都对地球偏见很深呢。”不过伊奈帆形容的很对，这个似乎同龄的少年实在是很……啊不行不行，脸颊更热了怎么办？！

“韵子？！”妮娜一惊，拽住韵子的衣角悄声道，“不要说出来啊！”又向斯雷因投以歉意的目光。

“嗯——其实这种说法也没错，不过，我原本是地球人啊。”说着少年露出了有些苦恼的笑容。

“诶？！”两人呆住了。

“只是幼时移民到了火星而已。”斯雷因一句带过。

“那……”想要询问原因，却在看到少年的模样后觉察到不当。

“——失礼了，不过有可能的话还是回来看看吧，也许会有不错的回忆呢。”最后还是换了话语。

之后界冢雪也来过，斯雷因那时刚换过药，忍住痛苦呻吟的冲动，却也是面色苍白，神情恹恹。

“你好，特洛耶特先生，如果情报无误的话，你是那位特洛耶特博士的孩子，对吗？”见此情状，界冢雪开门见山。

“是的，不过，当时的项目是由学术协会与航天局共同筹划、外交部促成的，似乎与军方无所交际。”几乎每位来客都要提醒他这件事。

“话虽如此，但特洛耶特先生也看到了吧，地球的现状。”

难民们在俄罗斯的地下堡垒里勉强过活，新的幸存者仍源源不断送来，被毁掉的房屋，被夺去的亲人，被埋下的仇恨，被颠覆的记忆，余生一片狼藉。这场战争本身是毫无意义的，话语的掌控者们几句言语交锋，利益便被敲定，而受苦的永远是无辜的民众。斯雷因再次意识到此点。

但是艾瑟依拉姆是向往和平之人，她治下的薇瑟帝国定会比过去美好幸福。

猜到了对方的目的，可惜他不会令其遂愿。

“嗯，不过请不用担心，这场战争很快就会结束，只要我们与轨道骑士取得联系。”

界冢雪见从斯雷因这里一时看不出机会，不动声色地又客套了几句后离开。

一声低低的叹息隔着掩上的门依稀可闻。

斯雷因能够下地活动的那天，倒是没什么人来好奇窥视。他换上一身常服，由于地底保温良好并没有穿得臃肿，只是用高领衣服与长裤掩住了伤势，登时就显得家常起来。果然，见着斯雷因如此装扮，那些隐晦的恶意消退了不少。

军方也算明智，看清形势后立马与艾瑟这位即将成为薇瑟帝国权位最高之人的长公主拉起关系，艾瑟自是熟谙其中关窍，一时间你来我往，竟也是和和气气。

他没有参与那些琐事中，养伤是一个绝妙的借口，虽然利益蛋糕因此被其余人瓜分殆尽，他却并没有那么在意。相反，在地下堡垒的这段日子里，他感受到了久违的平静，除了纷杂的夜梦外，脑海中便只剩下似乎会绵亘至时间尽头的安寂。

都说日有所思夜有所梦，斯雷因想弄清楚自己做梦的症结所在，但每次梦境均在尾端倏然晦暗，黑白剪影抖动着，附带道道雪花点，就像是早期的电视画面。斯雷因最后总是浮出水面，虽然并非其本意，那些杂乱无序的梦境仍是坠入水底，搅动得水面涟漪频起，只得放弃探寻。

那种感觉又出现了:对任何事情都提不起兴趣，一切发生于眼前的事，听说的事，都无法激起内心哪怕一丝的涟漪，哪怕意识到这点后，也没有应有的恐慌无助，独余愈深的疲惫向四肢百骸蔓延开来。

很快，他们收复了扎兹巴鲁姆的扬陆城，也与适合的轨道骑士顺利取得联系。双方随即到月面基地商讨起停战方案。斯雷因护驾有功升为骑士。这自然引起某些不满，不过碍于授命的那位长公主，不便正面发作。

只是艾瑟依拉姆终究不可能时刻看顾着他，这也是他现在被那个骄横的火星伯爵拦住的原因。

马利尔尚依然是高昂头颅的模样，旁边的好友虽在提醒他分寸，却也是连个正眼也没给。

是的，他只是骑士而已，而他们是37轨道骑士之二，仅次于皇室成员的帝国巅峰阶层。他自然是可以谋划到与其相等的地位甚至让薇瑟帝国换个主人，但是，有什么意思呢？

也许是忽然间，也许是这段日子以来思绪的不断累积，他厌倦了。

按照帝国礼仪，他需要如中世纪真正的骑士那般向对方行礼，可自相遇后，他连个点头都欠奉。但这时马利尔尚却突兀地闭上了那张冒着刻薄又富于贵族矜持特点话语的嘴。

面前的这个不起眼的、如同沟鼠一般的贱民，区区地球人，正在用看死人一般的目光对着他们。更准确的形容是，没有任何生物映入他的眼中，因此他看什么也就同看死物无甚分别了。

被那种死气弥漫的眼神扫过，两人都不自觉的整肃五官，迟迟才找回贵族在受到挑衅后燃起的怒火。

“我要向你提出决斗！”

看到巴鲁克鲁斯隐含异议的目光，马利尔尚才后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚说出了多么冲动的话。

平级间的决斗是正当的，而跨级的决斗，对于上层来说是要被视作自跌身价的，想必这个骑士也了解这点，那种漠然的气息一滞，掺入困惑。马利尔尚听见他在沉默了几秒钟后，说:“我接受您的提请，马利尔尚伯爵阁下。”

那声音也是冷冽得似有夹裹着雪粒的风刮过全身，不带感情，却让人难掩惧意，仿佛发现了一只披了人皮的怪物。

可不是，这只monster有着一副令贵族艳羡的好皮囊，即使是轨道骑士中容貌颇为英俊的库鲁特欧卿，想来也是要自愧不如的。尤其是青春给了美丽张扬的资本，即使以最公允的眼光打量，也不得不承认这具肉体的精致、流畅与柔韧。但他的神情却生生破坏了那本应彰显生命力的面容。

从扬陆城上看，地球表面是水蓝与青绿自然融合的瑰丽，她孕育了也许是宇宙中最为宏大的生命集群，即使是低等生命，也不能掩盖生机勃勃的事实。而那双拥有地球色彩的眼睛里，却是冰封万里，凋敝荒寂。这样朽迈的眼睛，这样矛盾的个体，的确是年轻貌美的皮囊下的丑陋怪物，令他生生魔魅起来。

因此，在那骑士终于转过线条优美的脖颈，抛下他们离开时，马利尔尚竟在心底长吁了口气。

在和议期间，双方任何最微小的动作也会被无数敏感的神经捕捉放大，决斗一事便暂缓下来。

直到登上皇宫侧的升降梯，两人才旧事重提。自然，这事早已传遍了缺少乐子的贵族圈，他们都在暗暗嘲笑着马利尔尚，却也对挑衅自己阶层的斯雷因存有教训的心思。

艾瑟依拉姆终于歇了一口气，听闻斯雷因大病初愈就要与一位伯爵对峙，连忙跑了过来询问当事人，被他那副模样惊住，不敢多劝。

“能赢吗？”

“可能吧。”艾瑟依拉姆看着幼驯染波澜不惊的面容，总觉得有哪里陌生起来。

“不用担心，这次不论结果如何，我都会为你扫清异议的。”

斯雷因眼里似乎有雪水冲刷的痕迹，但最后还是恢复了冷硬。

决斗很自然的选择了铁甲骑兵。当马利尔尚开着他的「赫歇尔」出现在斯雷因眼前时，斯雷因眼前闪过了许多片段。俄罗斯地下里的那些破碎的梦境第一次在白天出现，即使只是浮光掠影，也足够斯雷因端正心神了。

他启动了「塔尔西斯」，银白色的机身在远离地面上的光源后暗淡下来，泛着森然寒意，这是它流转到新主人手中后第一次露面于太空。

可是，他不是天才，即使他早早学会了多国语言，即使他在种子岛拽起坠落的运输机，也不意味着他能够在只碰过一次塔尔西斯后就能完美地驾驭起以影响火星地貌的火山高原命名的铁甲骑兵。

毫无悬念地，局势呈现一面倒的状态，他被追击，被拦截，被从太空中随时从各个方向钻出的半自动追踪武器弄得狼狈不堪，让人怀疑那天轻松答应马利尔尚决斗请求的人是不是他。

他的显示屏有一半成了冰冷的数据乱流，另一半映出赫歇尔紧追不放的画面。左眼的眼睫黏黏糊糊，干涸与未干涸的血液混杂在一起顺着额角蔓延。本来是不敢的，但他还是分出心神来摸了一把眼睛。

他渴望赢。虽然他对周围不再关心，但他模模糊糊觉得，自己仍是有什么迫切需求的，渴望到即使是死前的一瞬能够明白那是什么也心甘情愿。是什么？是什么？这么多天的绝望后，竟然还要苦苦挣扎索求的到底是什么？

思海不停翻滚，却在扫及手心的殷红时顿住。

这种情况，不是早已经历到心如止水的地步了么？

仿佛房间里误关的灯光被重新打开，在按下开关的瞬间，无数的记忆纷涌而至。

曾疑惑过、曾痛哭过、曾癫狂过，但都没有明晓自己苦难命运的缘由，只能朝着既定的熟知未来走下去，一次又一次，意志被压制，渴求被搁置，眼泪和讽笑都毫无意义，态度被无视得彻彻底底。望不到尽头的痛苦循环，让他几乎放弃了抗争的信念，但内心深处却总是不甘心，妄图凭一己之力与世界意志对抗。

直到上一周目，神明终于厌倦了循环播放的故事，开始寻找新的乐子，而自己，就被推入更为悲惨的命运。

按理说，在无数轮回后，如若没有下意识地摈除，斯雷因早已迷失在无尽的负面情绪中，因此，依旧保持清醒的他怎么可能被这种意外状况所影响？上一世竟然同那些人说了那些原本会烂在肚子里的话——如此反常，却没有违和感的情况。

被蒙蔽了。一旦恢复了应有的判断力，斯雷因轻松找出了始作俑者。世界的意志又一次让他认识到自己提线木偶的事实。即便是已经能够脱离“剧情”控制的现在，也依然在那位神明的掌控之中。

当艾瑟依拉姆在全体火星轨道骑士前揭破那比纸还薄的假面时，那副凛然的表情几乎成了他所有噩梦的来源。

多年的歧视与孤立，库鲁特欧的刑罚，扎兹巴鲁姆的利用，众骑士的冷漠，这些都能忍受，对恶意十分敏感的他早已学会如何承受。不去投入情感，只用理智判断，量化其行为可能，在他人看来凄惨的人生，他并无自怨自艾的情绪。

但是，他生命中所有的光和热，转瞬间变成了他每个冰冷难挨的夜晚。他的支柱，寄托，欺骗自己还能为此而忍受痛苦的力量消失了。他知道艾瑟依拉姆对他毫无男女之情，他也从来不敢有非分之想，只期盼能谋得一个近身保卫艾瑟的机会。

这个机会从他决定站在战争立场上的那刻起碎裂了，又在艾瑟发布全体通告的那刻起消失了。

他的所有哭泣，都是为了她。

他每一次哭泣，都是因为她。

后来的一些周目里，他不愿意她露出那种表情。他的愿景还没改变。他尝试过，成功与艾瑟在地球会面也好，站在和平立场上也好，他尝试过。每一次的世界线都会收束至那一天，那不可避免的一战，与界冢伊奈帆在牢狱中的第一面。然后是灯亮，灯灭，餐盘，洗浴间，理发，发圈，与各人见面，死亡。感情在周而复始中被消磨殆尽。

渐渐地，他发现对抗噩梦的办法只存在一种——死亡。很方便地，能够逃过那些引发哭泣的场景和话语。

上一周目，他以为自己终于获得了争取更多自由的机会，但这一周目成为了他第二种噩梦的来源。

难道之后的每一次，他都会令人作呕地重新对艾瑟依拉姆诚惶诚恐吗？那条出现在界冢伊奈帆身上的项链，失忆的自己真的没看到吗？还是为了艾瑟而强行忽略掉了？甚至心里还遗憾地送上过祝福？

他的要求，真的那么难吗？以至于要用如此惨烈的代价支付。

他不再奢望命运的垂怜，即使是苟延残喘，他也要谋求自己唯一的自由。在这种令人绝望的世界，他唯一能自主的事情。

像之前无数次做过的那样，包括上一周目在内的所有情绪都被冻结于脑海中，仅剩有如旁观者的冷静。熔铸未知力量的塔尔西斯可能真的存在生命，微微震动了下，似在欢欣于亲密无间的伙伴的回归。

众人都以为斯雷因必死无疑，惋惜着在铁甲骑兵中能力数一数二的塔尔西斯将为之陪葬。那架笨拙的机体却陡然改变。

塔尔西斯的动作让他们想起了那个驾驶着斯雷普尼尔的王牌，却又有所不同。那个人像一台机器一样冰冷，有条不紊，对所有战术都能作出反应。但斯雷因弱化了这些方面，他更侧重于预判对方的心理，习惯于掌握战局。

界冢伊奈帆是一把尖刀，破开他们包围圈的无比锋锐的绝世武器。而斯雷因是一名统治者，他不仅在考虑战场，还在考虑战争。这代表即使没有一名薇瑟人能打败界冢伊奈帆，他也能使这场战争分出胜负。

此刻便是这样，马利尔尚撵着斯雷因如同逗弄一条垂死的狗，他不知道地球上“狮子搏兔，亦用全力”的习语。于是他被斯雷因引到合适的地方，恐惧地迎来昔日最为熟悉的武器。

诚然这是令人叫好的战术，但当着战术出于一个地球移民时，得到的反应就微妙起来。

他在考虑这种战术时，是怎么想的呢？艾瑟依拉姆望着冰冷的银色机体，默默无言。

斯雷因赢了，马利尔尚的死亡为他换到了一个红色制服，血红的颜色，仿佛在预示着什么。斯雷因秉承薇瑟女王的旨意，作为外交大使前往地球。

界冢伊奈帆看到新闻的时候不知道心里升起的是什么感觉，但那种碳酸饮料一样冒着泡泡的轻盈一定很甜美。和谈后他凭战功进入军界，比雪姐高了一点，但还不够与斯雷因见面的程度。谁曾想斯雷因指名要与界冢伊奈帆见面，直言很欣赏对方的天赋。

“不来一局吗？”初次会面时，两人应付完镜头与闪光灯后，回到使馆内，斯雷因变出一套国际象棋。

“乐意之至。”

随后，伊奈帆本来的消遣态度转为棋逢对手的专注。之后的每次回见流程大抵如此，而他的欢悦与日俱增。

还不等他品出这种异常的感觉的定义，那件事便发生了。

“界冢先生，请问你对特洛耶特伯爵遇刺身亡一事有何看法？”

“界冢先生，请问您对凶手身份是否有所猜测？”

“界冢先生……请等一下！”

……

界冢冷着脸坐上了军方的车子，又转到灯光惨白的审讯室中。不过，任谁也能看出界冢的不在状态。

“界冢伊奈帆，在真凶查明前，取消你的全部职务，暂时由军方接管你的人身自由。”

至于薇瑟女王宣言重新开战，地球军方不得不将界冢在监视条件下放出，就都是后话了。

斯雷因在新的周目中睁开眼睛，露出了微笑。

当初我的心情，就让你们也体会一下吧。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细节模糊，不要在意。
> 
> 这个系列主要是满足各种世界线的妄想。狗血ooc是当然的。
> 
> 果然逼着自己码字就会产生灵感。本来几乎要坑掉，结果啃自己腿肉的时候重拾起来。希望三篇分节没有太强的割裂感。

我将手递予你/你在这手中看到了何物/你那遗失的宝物/你为何踟蹰

——《AL℃-@》

冰冷的金属，静谧的光辉，透过全景窗看到的无垠的太空一隅，沙砾般的星芒无声闪烁。没有日夜周转，四季轮替，唯以仪器屏幕上跳动的数字昭示时间。

宽大舒适的贵族椅上，伯爵以优雅的仪态端坐。茶几上瓷杯中的红茶水雾袅袅，正值品味良机，他却没有品尝之意，只是望向茫茫空域。

“哈库莱特，不用拘礼。”伯爵没有回头，对身后悄无声息行礼的下属道。

虽然不是第一次被伯爵发现，但哈库莱特还是对两人间的默契感到由衷的喜悦。他仍旧恭谨地从正面再次行礼，才坐在伯爵对侧。

“啊，忘记了，那么，我的这杯还没有动，如果你愿意的话就帮忙解决了吧。”伯爵那蕴藏青蓝光辉的眼眸里并无情绪，但哈库莱特能够感知对方的放松。

“那在下就冒犯了。”

按照一般轨道骑士的思维，敢于在他们面前放肆的下属几乎可以当场处决，然而，伯爵却是平易近人的。不，应该说，是唯独对少数人亲近。

最初，哈库莱特只是抱着尽忠的本分跟随还不是伯爵的少年，但不知何时，自己愈发无法将视线从伯爵身上移开。少年随扎兹巴鲁姆大人返回扬陆城后，凭着能力成为了众人心服口服的领袖，在大人将其收为养子后更是如此。然而，令人遗憾的是，少年从来都一副生人勿近的冷淡模样。

明明是地球人，摆伯爵大人的架子给谁看嘛。

同僚中，之前流传过这样的窃语。随后被伯爵用战绩弄得无地自容，竟纷纷变成了其拥趸。

并无攀附权贵的恶习，哈库莱特没有去接触那位明日之星。可是，对方却突然找上门来，点名他为自己的随侍。哈库莱特自认并不是凤毛麟角的人才，疑惑为何那位偏偏选中了自己。可伯爵却在两人独处时露出了笑容。

“不要妄自菲薄，我相信你的才华会让世人铭记的。”

参加过俄罗斯一役的哈库莱特呆住了，少年的样貌俊秀是众人皆知的，但那神情却让人忽略了这点。乍地一笑让他恍然觉得俄罗斯的风雪也会被这笑容化作和风细雨。

伯爵对自己十分亲近，不过，比起肮脏的欲望，哈库莱特感到，伯爵对他只是亲情，至多地，有时会在对方深沉的眼底抓住一闪而过的复杂。而他也十分乐意保持着这种梦幻般的关系。要知道，伯爵即使在大人面前也没有笑过。

“大人，您有什么忧虑之事吗？”

“对我的名字就那么不感冒吗？”伯爵挑起一边秀丽的眉，托着杯垫移到哈库莱特面前。

“是、是——斯雷因，也许我能知道你的烦心事？”

对方表情又归于沉寂：“没什么，只是觉得，有什么人要出现了。我比较期待。”

“您说的，是地球军的界冢伊奈帆吗？”

“啊，不愧是我的军师，哈库莱特。”斯雷因语调起伏了下，起身走向窗边，挺拔如青竹的脊背被光线在地板上打出好看的阴影，“我觉得，我们之间，将会有命定的一战。”声音低弱如呓语。

斯雷因又回过头来。“乐意为您效劳。”哈库莱特起身与斯雷因并肩，用温和的语调回应。他总觉得，伯爵的内心藏着深切又无法排解的悲痛，而且或许这并不是错觉，所以，为伯爵尽可能的排解心绪，是他的第一要务。

伊奈凡仰面躺在宿舍的床铺上，把玩着一条项链。

说是项链，其实是类似护身符一类的挂物，纯银的圆盘中刻印出十字架般的青蓝图样，周围是四个圆圈。外围还有更为精巧的纹饰，但总体来说，还是简约优雅的。

看着它，那天的种子岛又浮现于眼前。

以偏差不过两密耳的精度创造奇迹的伊奈帆，却在最后关头败给了直线攻击。

然后，奇迹出现了。显然来自薇瑟的运输机救下了自己。驾驶员甚至与他达成了暂时的合作。赌了一把，伊奈帆驾驶斯雷普尼尔登上了运输机。

“橘色的，说一下武器情况。我这边还有两发导弹以及几百发子弹。”两人机体间的信道建立后，那边传来平淡的声音。

运输机以游鱼般的身姿在天空游弋，迅敏地躲过一道道攻击，那灵活的操纵技术即使让王牌驾驶员看了也要自愧不如，天幕暗淡时费米安身陨，暗红色战舰破空而出。

“啊，是艾瑟啊。”战舰与他们擦肩而过，指挥舱中被灯光以及Aldnoah之光环绕的雪白身影映入眼帘。

“蝙蝠，你是斯雷因吧。”

“欸。是艾瑟告诉你的吧。”对方漫不经心地证实了他的猜想。正当他略略失神之时，运输机上的发射口悄然对准了他，精准地打断了伊奈帆固定用的锚绳，加上一个后空翻，伊奈帆掉入了海中。

“什——”

伊奈帆预想中的情景发生了，只是对象颠倒过来。橘色机体在海面溅起巨大的浪花，仿佛鲸鱼出海。运输机滞空了几秒后便掉头飞走了，随即而来的支援只得呼叫马克芭蕾吉。

他费力地打开舱门，浮上水面，鬓发湿嗒嗒地贴在脸上，引起粘腻感。

斯雷因来的目的似乎只是为了确认艾瑟伊拉姆的存活，从艾瑟伊拉姆的描述来看可以确定斯雷因并不是参与谋杀的主战派，但既然已经做到这一步为什么要止步于此？如果像他从对方语气中感觉到的那样冷漠，又为什么要救他？

记忆没有因为他的思考而停下流逝，心思一转又来到俄罗斯长年的风雪之下。

在激战中额角流出的血液进入左眼，但算不上多痛，伊奈帆坐在斯雷普尼尔中仰头看去，艾瑟依拉姆对他露出笑容，然后被击中的冲力带的后仰。

他立马爬出机体，看到浅金发的少年轻巧地跳下塔尔西斯，更远处的扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵手中的枪口硝烟未褪。

少年看着这一幕不发一言，倒是那罪魁祸首发问：“你难道没有什么感受吗？”

“已逝之人，又有何意义。”

伊奈帆一下子辨认出其身份。

“斯雷因！”伊奈帆不是没有感情，他想不明白这公主的友人为何如此冷漠。

“啊，伊奈帆。终于见面了。”

他甚至一副漫不经心的模样，直到看到伊奈帆的左眼，那表情终于显出一丝裂缝。

“你的眼睛……”

伊奈帆本感到胸口灼痛，一股火苗在那里乱窜，这时却对斯雷因不符情理的做法迷惑了。

“唔，错觉啊……”

“蝙蝠。”

“界冢，放弃吧。”

“事到如今已经不可能了。”

“哦？真的是这样吗？”斯雷因甚至笑了笑。昏暗的光线下，旁边是公主染血的尸体，这幅画面让界冢伊奈帆的心情震荡。

他喉咙发干，感到对方的气势忽然一变。不算恶意的浓稠威压袭来，他像被暴起的蟒蛇缠住般不得动弹。但他毕竟已经不是当初的高中生了：“还没有到最后关头，地球不会放弃的。”

“拭目以待。”

塔尔西斯携着扎兹巴鲁姆和公主冲天而起。

回过神来，伊奈帆的后背浸满冷汗。斯雷因甚至纵容伯爵杀掉了艾瑟依拉姆，却放过了他。在斯雷因看来或许是惜才，但现在的境况对他可谓险恶无比。自己作为唯一幸存者，该如何立足？

目前地球的筹码只剩下丢卡利翁，然而没有Aldnoah启动权，这艘无往不利的战舰不过是废铜烂铁。

启动权、启动权、启动权的条件——

啊……这不是有现成的吗。

冷静下来的伊奈帆看向了那摊血迹。

对不起，瑟拉姆小姐；对不起，艾瑟依拉姆公主，但是，我们已经没有办法了。

界冢伊奈帆的眼底翻涌着火焰。

我会迎来和平。

真的，全部是绝望吗？

真的，就没有一点温暖的色彩吗？

让哈库莱特离开后，他继续望着太空发散思绪。一直不敢承认的事实终于不得不正视起来。

在记忆几乎磨耗殆尽的尽头、第一周目的人生中，命运的那天来临前，斯雷因终于遇到了能认同自己，理解自己的人。

并不是聪明绝顶的人，但总是体察到斯雷因的思绪，也并不是战力强悍的人，但总能在战争关键处出现。作为自己的副官随侍，哈库莱特真的非常令人省心。

不过，仅仅这些还不能成为理由。更深层次的原因在于，在斯雷因做出最后决定时，唯一支持自己的，是哈库莱特，在他决定放弃的时候，唯一坚持着抓住自己没有伸出去求救的手的，是哈库莱特。

还有一个令斯雷因避之不及的人，他不得不承认，自己亏待她良多，但感情已经稀薄至此，他没有办法提供她想要的。想想看，在看物品一样的目光包围中，有一个人将她当作了人，平等地对待她，试图理解她的内心，这和当初的他是多么相似。他沉溺在大公主的背影中那么久，怎么舍得让蕾穆丽娜重蹈覆辙？

讽刺的是，对他好的人，并没有得到他的善待，他不能否认，当初他利用这两人以达成目的。

诚然他并未自卑于自己的身世，但在天真高贵的公主面前免不了自惭形秽。他一味地追求不属于自己的光芒，想要变得更好，怀着未知的情愫想要那人露出灿烂的笑容，最终连身边的点点星光也丢得一干二净。

他只是绝望于一遍遍地重复着错误，一遍遍望着自己踏出的泥泞黯然神伤。他毁掉了多少人的一生啊。

It's lucying to gain and fated to miss.*

如果他早就理解这个道理该多好。

“斯雷因·特洛耶特。” 不属于任何一种身份的声音，却又奇异地集合了所有的声音。这声音在耳边如惊雷般炸开，他瞬间双眼冷厉，扫视四周，却并无异样。

他皱起眉，思索着，一个几乎不可能地可能浮上心头。

这太好笑了。他喃喃自语。是的，这太可笑了。

“这并不好笑。”那声音毫无起伏，像某些回忆中界冢伊奈帆念稿子一样。

“为什么！”斯雷因蓦地锤了下桌子，金属激起冰凉直达心底，桌上的文件与茶杯轻轻移位。

“抱歉，由于我的疏漏，让节点出现了差错，在你看来，恐怕是一直在轮回当中吧。”

“什么意思？难道我没有回溯过去吗？”

“当然不，你只是在那场与界冢伊奈帆的战斗中落入了节点。”

“节点……”

“通俗来讲，这是介于宇宙两个最小单位之间的空隙中的某种存在，是宇宙观测的一种手段，在其内，宇宙会一遍遍地从过去推演，以掌握信息。”*

“什——？！”斯雷因只觉无比荒谬，“那为何无比真实？”

“宇宙级的存在，自然有此特性。它是反映世界的镜子，自然要拥有全部。”

“之前，你为何不出现？”

“你在外界的存在被抹消，而我按周期检查节点的，所以当我发现时，你已经轮回了几千万次了。”

斯雷因却一下子熄了怒火：“所以那些不能改变的走向也是设定好的缘故。”他盯着红茶液面上自己的倒影喃喃。

“那上上次呢？”

“那时我已发现异常，于是将程序修改，以评估你的心理状况，谁知你已经心如槁木，所以我封印了你的记忆，试图让你过得快乐，没料到……”

“呵。”他冷淡垂眼。

“对不起。但事已至此，不可挽回，你有什么要求的吗，我会补偿你。”

“下周目，你将被放出节点。”

斯雷因对其无情程度早有猜测，况且他也已经不是几句好话就能平复所有创伤的人。所以并未有所触动。

我要什么？到了这个时候，我还能拥有什么？自由吗？那终将只是相对的概念，而上上周目告诉他，他永远都不会有最初的心境了。

质问公主吗？可是自己已经失去了对这件事的兴趣。

唯二阻止自己求死的……

“啊，我——”

“你是我的敌人吗？”

“你，是我的敌人。”

伊奈帆在黑暗中睁开双眼，对梦境所见好笑不已，是胜利的愿望太过强烈了吗，以至于颠倒事实，将斯雷因击落。

“蝙蝠。”

“橘子家伙。”

“砰——”

伊奈帆惊喘着起身，他抬手覆上左眼，恍然间忆起那日斯雷因的异样，难道他们都曾梦见同样的场景？

“我薇瑟帝国必须将其全部歼灭，以获得拥有大量水和空气而使得天空澄澈的……”

谎言。

“我的父亲在此次战役中被卑鄙的地球人谋杀，这是对薇瑟帝国的挑衅……”

谎言。

“为什么要救我？为什么不让我去死？”

“因为公主说过，要我斩断你不幸的锁链，获得解脱。”

谎言。

“发动战争以及谋杀女王殿下的罪魁祸首斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特在战争中被界冢伊奈帆少尉所击毙。”

谎言。

……

伊奈帆一身冷汗打湿了睡衣，梦境最后是斯雷因虚幻的微笑，以及漠然的眼神。

事实证明，即使有丢卡利翁和斯雷普尼尔的王牌驾驶员，地球的颓势也无可挽回，随着灭日般的扬陆城纷纷降落，地球方的领土愈来愈小。到了这个时候，薇瑟军中对斯雷因再无异样的声音。

但伊奈帆携着破釜沉舟的气势发动了突袭。而这在不为人知的原因下奏效了，他带着一个小队成功地进入了斯雷因的扬陆城。

“斯雷因，我们是不是曾经有不同的走向？”

斯雷因闻言，竟是对周围的士兵挥了挥手。

“啊啊，你发现了吗。不过也在预料之中。”

两人仿佛忘记了房间外的激战，诡异地达成了和平局面。

“所以那些都是真的……”

“我说过，我会让你放弃的。”斯雷因扬起奇怪的微笑，他迅速地用了军队中习得的格斗术制服了伊奈帆。

历史是这样记载的：伊奈帆作为地球最后的希望，在决胜时刻，令所有人大跌眼镜地，被斯雷因在扬陆城中杀死，至此，地球军再无抵抗之力。

但实际上，像他曾经的那些经历一样，斯雷因掩盖了真相，将伊奈帆囚禁在了最深处的房间中。

“但是，为什么，没有消失呢。”斯雷因对这景象并无满意之情，抚上胸口低语。

左右他情感的两个因素，并没有减少。反而，那个小镇上数十年未曾获得的安定感竟逐渐充盈内心。

“欸，这样啊。”经历了如此漫长时间的斯雷因并不是对人事一无所知，认清了内心，反而不再烦躁。

嘛，下周目再说吧。毕竟，感情，也算一种消耗品吧。

*得之我幸，失之我命。

*设定源于《黑暗血时代》，我爱它。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当众人拥有了最后几周目中的记忆而回溯到第一周目”的if故事。  
> 狗血ooc

“啪——”  
鞭子几乎化作一道流光朝他袭去，斯雷因猛地闭上眼，身体下意识紧绷起来，敏锐地感知到带起的劲风。  
然而预想之中的疼痛却并未紧随其后，那道风擦着脸颊过去，卷起斯雷因的鬓发。他疑惑地睁眼看向施刑者，对方却僵着脸望着他，仿佛在看什么死物一般。斯雷因偷偷打了个寒颤。  
但伯爵毕竟是伯爵，不是他能随意揣测的。于是他一动不动地，像只直立的松鼠。  
军中几年的生活让他已经习惯了被如此对待，但他更担心现在只是暴风雨前的平静，这不是抖m，只是自知之明而已。  
心中正忐忑着，就看到伯爵闭了闭眼：“我承认了……你对公主的忠诚。斯雷因。”  
嗯……嗯？所以刚才的都是试探吗？！  
斯雷因的表情凝固成在库鲁特欧看来十分愚蠢的样子，但他也没有解释什么，挥了挥手就让他退下了。斯雷因百思不得其解地退出主控室。  
在他身后，库鲁特欧如避蛇蝎地将那鞭子扔给一直眼观鼻鼻观心的侍从。

转身的时候，埃德尔丽泽已悄然立于背后。  
“啊，抱歉，有什么需要我做的吗？”  
谁知埃德尔丽泽也露出了伯爵刚才同出一辙的表情，斯雷因这回不得不发问了：“……为什么这样看我？”  
女仆顿时有些慌张地收敛，佯装无事：“你在说什么，我可不会对地球人多看两眼。”  
“但是明明……”  
“你还想不想按时到公主身边了嘛。”女仆眼神凌厉起来，只是这次怎么看斯雷因都觉得有点像傲娇。  
被堵住话头，斯雷因只好按下不适跟上她。  
迈进屋内，斯雷因只看到柔顺的灿金色发丝随纯白的裙摆飞扬，扑入他的怀中。斯雷因脸僵硬起来，红晕遍生，艾瑟依拉姆碰触到的地方似乎都在火燎似的发烫。  
“公、公主殿下，您怎么了……难道哪里不舒服吗！”  
好不容易扶起来艾瑟依拉姆，斯雷因的心思瞬间烟消云散。公主双眼通红，俨然哭过的模样。  
但她摇摇头，未做解释。斯雷因又深深迷惑起来，疑心自己是不是还没睡醒，怎么一个个都如此反常——他还没那个脸面认为这些位高权重之人的异常是他的缘故。  
“真是的，公主殿下，您昨晚是不是又熬夜了啊。”小女仆老气横秋地走过去收起茶几上的一摞书，斯雷因顺着瞥过去捕捉到了几个字眼。应该是罗曼蒂克风格的小说。  
公主对这个小女仆也算是宠爱的，半撒娇半保证地对小女仆说着什么。果然，斯雷因尴尬微笑，眼神飘忽间与艾瑟依拉姆不期而遇，连忙低下头来，却也因此忽略了对方放松下来的神情。  
“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”公主殿下的声音再次响起时，已经成了公事公办的口吻。  
斯雷因一怔，接着整肃了仪态，膝盖触地：“臣在。”

那天之后，公主借库鲁特欧伯爵之口对整个扬陆城宣布，正式授予斯雷因·特洛耶特骑士爵位，并任命他加入前往地球的队伍。  
接到口谕以及随后正式的文件后，斯雷因愣了好半晌才去找艾瑟依拉姆，忽略一路上曾经的所谓同僚那看似恭敬的行礼，准备按预想的那样取下父亲留给自己的护身符时却被对方苍白着脸制止了。他这几天被周围人搞得完全摸不着头脑了，往日的行为模式似乎一下子就被打破，但他还是点点头，佯作无事地收了回去。  
“那个，我没有不喜欢斯雷因礼物的意思，只是……”艾瑟依拉姆笑意淡下来——又来了——几乎是嗫嚅着说，“出使期间各种各样的事情……我没有自信能保存好。”  
“臣不胜惶恐。”斯雷因蹙起眉，重又戴上已经失温的金属物，气氛凝滞下来。  
公主，果然有什么困扰的事情吧。斯雷因重又站在透明地板的观景台上。前几天她还在这里俯瞰着地球，央着他讲相关常识；现在却丧失了兴趣似的。像是暴雨过后蔫蔫垂下的花。  
而且，这低落的心情居然是他引起的。这点是在偶然听到公主与埃德尔丽泽的私语后确定的。公主一脸郁色，埃德尔丽泽安慰着她，斯雷因躲在拐角，只能听到零星的字句，可是也足够听出自己的名字夹杂其中。  
他……有做什么事情吗？  
这疑问一直到访问地球当天都没能解开。  
“哎？我要留下吗？”  
看到公主温柔却不容拒绝地点头，斯雷因只好面色僵硬地跟在铂金发色的伯爵身旁，一向严厉保守的伯爵突然对他这个地球人展示了极难得的耐心，甚至允许他驾驶自己的塔尔西斯，他却常常在美梦中不合时宜地回忆起不堪的过去。  
他看着飞行舰从平台上启动，驶向地球。按照之前的指令，他本应该随侍在侧，但疑问一出口，只得到了伯爵另有安排的暗示。说实话他依然难以适应伯爵这种简直算好声好气的态度。  
伯爵看了身后几步开外受宠若惊的斯雷因一眼，几乎是恨其不争地哼了一声，在他发觉前又回过头。斯雷因也就把那声若有若无的气音当作了循环系统的运作声。  
他心下难安，果不其然，只几个小时，他便从实时画面上发现了端倪。  
按照安保部门的方案，他们安排了替身出现在公共视线下。公主用了光学迷彩站在人群中，连他也不知道在何处。  
“伯爵大人，难道——？”

车队按照计划行进着，道路两旁的围观者们好奇地向加了遮光图层的车窗内望去，试图看清那火星公主的容貌。十五年的时间，似乎已经足够令很多事情随风散去。  
几个穿着校服的少年少女经过天桥，看着下方不由驻足。本来只是平淡琐碎到讨论放学事项的生活中突然闯入了如此历史性事件，年轻人很难有忍得住的。他们拿出手机拍了起来。  
然而真的有完全不在意的异类混于其中。界冢伊奈帆就不顾网文韵子在肩上的轻轻推搡，专注浏览着网页上的促销信息，面无表情到让人以为在攻克什么理科难题。韵子推了几下，见他无动于衷就放弃了。她也不是第一天认识这小子，甚至还有些诡异的心安。  
意识到自己歪到哪里去了，韵子脸一下子变得通红，慌忙转过身和大家一样看向那辆快驶出视野的轿车。  
这时候的学校并不是十五年前那样纯然的安乐乡或象牙塔，军事课程被列入有关规定，甚至还要求学生们亲手操作。很快他们发现了屏幕中的火光。  
不是相机传回的景象，而是映在黑色的显示屏上。韵子猛地回头，就见到一枚导弹从大厦之间疾驰而过，曳出长长汽尾。这景象就算对于一个她这样的高中生而言也过于离奇，以至于她一时间不知作何反应。  
“是导弹。”这时，男生平静的声音才被韵子的大脑所处理，她看向伊奈帆，腿终于失力跌坐在地。  
他们学的政治可不只是死记硬背啊。这导弹会带来什么，即使是他们也能够意识到。  
火光在惊叫中湮于轿车，随之而来的巨大冲击和热浪将其掀翻，爆炸的浓烟从车尾升起。过了仿佛一个世纪那么长的时间，在围观者们各异的目光中，车门终于从里打开。  
繁复的白色裙装若是在几分钟前，肯定会引起众人的热议，而现在，所有人只是目不转睛地盯着艰难爬出来的少女。  
伊奈帆再次似有所闻的扭头看向刚才的方向，那里还有几枚导弹冲过来，可以说，如无意外，这位火星的嫡长公主、现任薇瑟皇帝最无可争议的后继者，将会葬身于此，在访问地球的第一天。  
一阵流光划过。  
而惊人的狂风让人意识到这并不仅仅是光，而是极快速的运动引起的残影与空气流动。  
沉闷而又厚重的撞击声如惊雷炸开，地面传来小型地震似的晃动感，旁边离得近的，连心脏都被震得生疼。  
一架银白机体仿佛原本就在那里一般，静静地立在轿车旁。导弹向上飞去，应该是在留出足够的撞击距离，机体发射了激光让导弹在最高点炸开。驾驶员控制的很好，在这种密度的街道上竟没有让碎片波及其普通人。当然，它早早地便用两翼的盾牌护住了下方娇小的公主。  
KG-6斯雷普尼尔高达13.5m，他们日常上相关课程时都有专门场地以及严苛到令人发指的种种限制措施。然而这具机体甚至比他们平时使用的训练机还要庞大。天桥不过五六米高。目睹了刚才瞬息间落定的交锋，他们仰面瞧着冰冷的巨物，难以抑制地颤抖。然而，伊奈帆的双眼依然不含感情，与刚才向轿车里打量的人们的目光微妙地重合了起来，直勾勾地盯着机体的头部，驾驶舱所在的位置。  
在确定没有后续袭击后，机体停下了动作。精密到难以想象的咬合运转声从上方响起，驾驶员出来了。  
正是斯雷因·特洛耶特。他穿着灰色的军礼服，金发碧眼，面容俊俏，简直不是军人，倒像从哪个片场出来的演员。看到少年的瞬间，伊奈帆罕见地变了脸色。  
似有所感，斯雷因扭头对上了他的视线，一瞬的交错后，少年收回目光，顺着辅助装置落地。身后，伊奈帆捂住左眼，弓起身子，让韵子吓得也蹲下来掰开他的手去瞧。  
伊奈帆稳了一会儿，那股突如其来的刺痛便又消失了，他拒绝了韵子和起助他们去医院的提议，继续瞧着后续。  
此时斯雷因单膝跪地请罪，而经历了这么突然的变故，公主又怎会呵斥，甚至极为亲近地伸手扶他起身。两人低声说了几句话，斯雷因便重又进了机体，不过这回还携着公主。  
机体一合上，那替身便解除了迷彩，扑通跪了下来——难为她在如此狭小的空间内做此动作——极为恭敬地感谢斯雷因。斯雷因首次被人真正行礼，一时间被冲击得忘了反应。  
他瞪大眼睛，那双蓝绿色的、眼尾上挑的眼睛里流光闪烁。  
“起身吧，实话说这也是做做样子，你如果理解的话就没有感谢的必要。”他故作冷淡道。  
“但是奴婢的性命确实是被特洛耶特大人救下的，请允许奴婢对救命恩人的心意。”  
“……随你的便吧。”斯雷因眨了眨眼，恍然间那替身与某个铂金头发的身影重叠起来。  
这感觉……似乎……

遭到这么大的事故，访问是进行不下去了，地球方自然是不敢怒不敢言，在薇瑟公布属于内部倾轧后甚至松了口气。民众倒是完全被舆论转移了重点：碍于铁甲骑兵的出现过于震撼，在交涉后，地球方公布了斯雷因的有关资料，当时各媒体都在直播，所以斯雷因的样貌几乎是360度无死角被记录下来——在看到这些视频前，很难相信有人会拥有那么美丽的眼睛，仿佛在太空俯瞰地球时瞬间捕捉到的蓝绿色印象。  
甚至有人脑洞大开十分接近真相的分析，公主是因为斯雷因的眼睛才喜欢上地球。于是斯雷因在毫不知情的情况下火了一把。  
有心人自然看出许多内容，但已没有精力筹谋了。回到扬陆城后不过几天，斯雷因便听闻谋逆者一党全部被监禁了起来，其中有他经常从库鲁特欧伯爵口中听说过的扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵。他们似乎之前是在轨道骑士中也十分罕见的好友关系，可库鲁特欧伯爵却没有动容之色，反而早就料到似的。斯雷因便不再关注这件事。  
他护驾有功，加上库鲁特欧和艾瑟依拉姆的授意，终于能在明面上拥有了塔尔西斯的启动权。这段时间斯雷因可谓恍如梦中，仿佛之前十几年受的苦全部在一夜之间被加倍地补偿了回来。他作为地球移民能获得此等地位和资源，在阶级分明的薇瑟帝国几乎是前所未有的事情。不过，鉴于长公主明显是个有脑子的亲地派，斯雷因的作用就很明显了。刺杀一事平息不久后，斯雷因便受命驻扎地球，着手与地球方的外交事务。

而地球上，伊奈帆的日子却不太好过。他当时与斯雷因对视的那一幕也被捕捉到，虽然没人认为一个高中生会与火星骑士扯上什么关系，有关人员还是对其进行了审问以及一定的限制措施。  
在周围人或愤慨或宽慰的反应中，伊奈帆反倒是最平静的一个，不如说，他完全无暇关心这件事。

对视的瞬间，无数画面如同雪花般落入脑海。左眼仿佛接收器过载一般泛起尖锐的疼痛，但也只是持续片刻。  
然后，「那个」界冢伊奈帆在这个世界线恢复过来。  
优于世界上大多数人的大脑不过数分钟便理清了头绪，伊奈帆看着斯雷因的侧脸，与那张很久之后而对他来说是很久之前的虚幻的脸完全不同，纯洁，天真，生机四溢。被所有人合伙逼向那条道路的骑士如今仍是少年。回顾某些能左右后续的节点，无数的错过与有口难辩之下，掩盖的是磨平磨花的心。伊奈帆仍不后悔，却对这只被命运的狂风骤雨打击得如此悲惨的鸟儿惋惜不已。  
最后一周目里经历的、几乎相反的经历也对伊奈帆的思想转变影响颇深。在明晰斯雷因遭遇了什么的伊奈帆不得不佩服这位宿敌，即使是比照着自己的痛苦，斯雷因施加在他身上的苦痛也远未及此。被囚禁后，伊奈帆没有什么复仇的心思。很有败者为寇的自知之明，以为会迎来种种刑罚的他却第一次怀疑其自己的判断。不仅没有被折磨取乐，反而搬进了让五星级酒店自愧不如的房间，对方甚至很少过来瞧他，仿佛忘记了皇宫内有这么个存在似的。  
是怎样的内心，才会在严密的封锁下，仍然让人感觉到温柔？  
在他思考的短短几秒内，斯雷因已经同那替身谈了几句，回神时伊奈帆正好看到对方弯起眼睛露出的笑容。  
那一瞬间，伊奈帆觉得冰封了漫长寒冬的花终于绽放了。

数年过去了。  
斯雷因在自己的职务上成绩不错，曾经可以说有些天真的他在你来我往的商业谈判中已经成长为笑面虎，当然这也离不开库鲁特欧伯爵和长公主、不、女王的支持。表面上的外调却是明贬实升，斯雷因远离了权力纷争的漩涡，又加上前任皇帝病逝，女王终于无所顾忌地开始清理薇瑟内部，连根拔出了不少禄蠹。  
为斯雷因打造了安乐窝的女王曾在此期间悄悄拜访过他，然而灰色的骑士却坚持留在此处。  
他认识了一位地球的友人——总是顶着一副面瘫表情的同属外交部的男人。  
最开始相遇的契机其实十分巧合，甚至有些惊险，总之是参观并尝试教学机斯雷普尼尔时出现的意外故障，以伊奈帆护着斯雷因倒地结尾。看在斯雷因毫发无损而伊奈帆受伤的前提下，这件事被当作小插曲轻轻揭过。而斯雷因也想起来这似曾相识的男人是当年刺杀事件的目击者，两人便在来往中熟悉起来。  
无论是界冢雪还是网文韵子等同学，都没见过伊奈帆对人这么上心过，不仅搞到了对方的许多资料放在家里，还三天两头往人家那儿跑。大家都了解那位火星骑士的来历后，发现伊奈帆甚至带人家飞去瑞士找小时候的故居。这时候大家都品出了不同寻常的意味，韵子内心作为女性的直觉断定伊奈帆喜欢上了斯雷因，但情感上还是有些失落地去试探了下，最后失魂落魄地被对方肯定了猜测。界冢雪则为弟弟与那人之间种种的沟壑忧心忡忡起来。  
这些都没有影响到两人的所谓友谊。是的，斯雷因在没有接触过相关事物的环境下完全不明白正向情感的区别，一直单纯地认为这只是一见如故的友情，直到被定期收到报告的女王发现这段关系，急匆匆赶来这么一问，才发现自己莫名其妙的不舍之情。然而斯雷因还是没开窍，女王确定伊奈帆的背景和才干品行等种种条件，确认确实配得上斯雷因后，才替斯雷因从头到尾捋了一遍他对伊奈帆以及透露了下伊奈帆对他的感情，并祝福他俩未来幸福。  
斯雷因当场满脸通红地呆住，恍然大悟地去找伊奈帆，磕磕绊绊地直接发问。  
伊奈帆十分淡定的点了点头并反问斯雷因愿不愿意和他确定关系，然后被斯雷因闭着眼的亲吻给惊得睁大了眼睛。  
雪姐及时的闪出来将这一幕拍了下来。

后来的某个周末，两人在赖床时谈起了某件事。  
伊奈帆说其实我是从未来回来的。  
斯雷因说我早就知道了，女王和库鲁特欧伯爵也是吧。  
伊奈帆跟斯雷因在一起后，面瘫的症状好了很多，听到后挑起眉，问你怎么看出来的。  
斯雷因说有一天早上醒过来就想起来了，再回想过去你们几个的拙劣掩饰已经很清楚了。  
伊奈帆顿时紧张起来，问你想起来多少。  
斯雷因奇怪地看了他一眼说就上辈子在种子岛你把我击落后我就回来了啊。  
伊奈帆暗自松了口气，老老实实地对老婆道了歉。  
然后他们幸福快乐的过了一辈子。

——其实斯雷因什么都记得。

【END】


End file.
